1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy device, and more particularly, to a dynamic toy device capable of moving up and down and rotate flatly, as well as utilized upon a Christmas tree framework.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,991 disclosed a kind of turning foldaway toy device. The foldaway part includes a set of front-to-end inner sleeves and a set of front-to-end outer sleeves. The outer sleeve is used for bearing the weight of the ornament, such as a Christmas tree model ornament. Every two abutting outer sleeves depend on two corresponding straight protruding lines for realizing a level directional location. When a lower sleeve turns, the straight protruding lines may pass the turning moment to the higher sleeves. Thus each outer sleeve may realize a harmonious turning of high consistency. However, this kind of turning is rather rudimentary, which can only bring people very limited delight. In addition, this kind of toy device depends on a spiral spring for both inner and outer sleeves to ascend and descend, and a specific spring axis and a motor are equipped for tightening and releasing the spring. Also, in order to realize the level turning of both the inner and outer sleeves, a motor and a set of drive gears are required, thereby providing a very complicated device structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,915 also discloses a kind of turning foldaway toy device. In a similar manner as discussed above, this disclosed device can also only conduct synchronous and consistent turning. The drive needed for an up-down movement and level turning is provided by the same motor and gear case. Although, its drive structure is more compact than that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,991, this device is also not economical to build. After the drive is transmitted to the central gear by the drive gear, the central gear passes the drive to three small gears, which transmits the drive to a peripheral large gear. Therefore, there are too many transmission times, which not only increases the production cost, but also reduces the dependability of transmission. In addition, the large gear adopts an internal gear structure, which increases the processing cost in comparison to an external gear.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dynamic toy device, which only needs a drive system for realizing a vertical movement and turning of the dynamic part, so as to reduce the cost. In addition, each part of it, upper or lower, turns as per its own rules so as to form diversified turns, thereby providing more fun to a viewer of the toy device.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a dynamic toy device, including a bottom basin, a drive part in the bottom basin, and a dynamic part on the drive part. The dynamic part includes an inner sleeve group in the center as well as an outer sleeve group outside the inner sleeve group. The outer sleeve group is composed of several outer sleeves coupling one another. The inner side of the top of the outer sleeve includes a circle protruding inside, and on the outer side of the bottom of the outer sleeve is a circle protruding outside. Inside the circle at the top of the outer sleeve is a protruding block. A groove rises in a curve and is positioned at the outer side of the outer sleeve. The protruding block on the outside outer sleeve lies in the groove on the abutting inside outer sleeve.
In the above-mentioned dynamic toy device of this invention, there is a protruding bar and a curve-shaped groove, which may correspond and cooperate with each other between every two abutting outer sleeves. When the outer sleeve rises upwardly and turns flatly with some drive, the rotational speed of each outer sleeve is inconsistent, accordingly the ornament attached on the outer sleeve will also show different turning rules, thus providing a beautiful and attractive dynamic toy device.